Returned
by WhisperedWays
Summary: Axel comes back after spending 2 years in Europe to find Roxas matured. Roxas has always had a crush on Axel. Will both of them get what they desire?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Roxas' P.O.V**

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP..._

My alarm. Great. Today's Wednesday, the middle of the school week. I heard the shower start up meaning Sora or Cloud were already up. It was most probably Sora as he always meets his boyfriend, Riku, in the mornings. Cloud on the other hand, wakes up 10 minutes before he's due to pick Tifa up for work. So I started getting ready for my 'joyful' day at college. After 30 minutes of eating, showering and dressing I set off for the bus stop.

To get everything out of the way, I suppose I'm different – I've never had feelings for guys or girls so I just consider myself bisexual. Sora came out 2 years ago before dating Riku and everyone just presumes Cloud is straight since he's always with Tifa.

When arriving at the school gates I saw the group in a large circle. This included someone I haven't seen since high school.

"Xion!" I shouted to my best friend of 12 years.

"Hey Roxas!" Xion ran over.

Xion had short black hair – it hung just above her ears allowing anyone to see the endless amount of piercings she had gotten over the years. Her blue eyes were surrounded in thick, black make-up. She wore a short, black dress with two belts just above the hips along with mesh tights. She wore her usual leather jacket and matte black combat boots with at least three necklaces and rings running up and down her slim fingers.

"Xion, why is Axel back? I thought he was in college in Europe," I was puzzled but Xion could see there was a glimpse of hope in my eyes. See, what no one else knew, except for Xion of course, was that I had a crush on Axel for years. Before I knew it, I was with the group, staring at the floor, blushing.

"Axel, why don't you tell Roxas why you're back?" Xion knew how to make me want to bash my head against the wall eight times.

Axel seemed surprised to see me but quickly averted to his trademark smirk. Axel was wearing black skinny jeans with black and white converses as well as a white t-shirt under a black jacket hoodie. His sleeves were pushed up around his elbows exposing a black leather wrist band. The hair was still the brightest red in existence. Kairi and Namine, younger twin sisters of Axel, giggled while observing Riku teasing Sora. Axel sauntered over to me and slung his arm round my shoulders. I gasped and looked up, earning looks from all 5 people in the group,

"Well, you see, Roxas, there was a lot of bad blood. I was dating this bitch and well – she cheated on me. I didn't want to stay," Axel talked so smoothly,

"And Axel's in our year!" Namine beamed "He got held back!"

My face change from uncomfortable to angry to extremely happy.

"So Namine tells me I'm in your first class," Axel smiled and leaned close to my ear so only I could hear, "Looks like we can get close again,"

Shivers ran down my spine as I was dragged off to the Art block.

Axel had happened to be in 3 out of 4 of my classes. Right now we were at lunch. Me and Xion usually went to lunch alone because the rest of the group had the other lunch hour. Today, however, Axel tagged along with us.

"So, Axel what're you doing this weekend?" Xion asked

"Nothing that I know of. I mean I just moved back to town so I was gonna hang down at Reno's shop or something,"

"Axel, you can hang out with me and Roxas!" Xion said.

My eyes widened as I knew Axel wouldn't refuse this opportunity. My head shot up as the bell alarmed, signaling us for class.

"Great, I will! I'll text you later, bye guys!" those beautiful emerald green eyes lit up while his smile grew bigger as he stood up and walked away.

"We're hanging out with Axel this weekend..." I breathed out,

"Err...Yeah...'We' are," Xion said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Axel's P.O.V**

I can't believe I'm spending time with Roxas tomorrow. I'll pick him up so he'll have to wrap his arms around my waist – I've got a bike. That boy doesn't realize how beautiful he is. Those innocent, ocean blue eyes hide his devilish personality. When I left Twilight Town 3 years ago, Roxas was still only a boy. We had been kinda close but when he found out I was leaving it was as if someone had died. The honeycomb hair fell and lost its life. Now Roxas seemed to be full of life, his hair brighter than ever. I'm glad.

I walked through the front door, throwing my bag and helmet to the floor. I waled into the kitchen to look for food. Maybe I should make food for the girls? Hmm... Best not. There was an accident. With fire. Just then the girls walked through the front door, laughing and talking.

"Hey, what're you talking about?" I asked,

"Oh, just the Strife boys," replied Kairi,

"The 'Strife boys'? No we were saying that if Sora's gay then Roxas might be too since me and Kairi are both straight," Namine countered,

"You know everyone is basically 50/50, right?" I said, "Anyway, Roxas never talks about stuff like that,"

"Your face is glowing, Axel," the twins looked at each other,

"Yeah, so?"

"Well it wasn't before we started talking about Roxas," Namine's eyebrow raised.

I blushed, my hand rubbing the back of my neck, "That means nothing! It's Roxas we're talking about!"

"Maybe now Roxas is all mature, you've finally realized how good he looks," Kairi winked, "Talk to Xion about it,"

It's been a few hours since my 'chat' with Namine and Kairi and I was currently staring at my ceiling from my bed. Shall I talk to Xion? Fuck it, where's my phone? Reaching ym hand into my jacket pocket I pulled out my phone and rang Xion.

"Hey, Axel. What's up?" Xion answered the phone,

"Err, hi Xion. I just wanted to ask you a question," I'm nervous as hell right now.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Um, Roxas...Is he gay? I mean, like, he's never had a girlfriend so I thought..."

"Well, don't tell Roxas I told you but I'm pretty sure he's bi," I could hear her smiling from the tone of her voice, "And he likes tall guys. Bye Axel,"

"Um, bye Xion," I was stunned.

Roxas is bi. Maybe I have a chance after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Roxas' P.O.V**

I woke up at 10:30 looking awful. My eyes were puffy and my nose was blocked. There's no way I'm going out today. I text Xion and Axel telling them there's no way. Xion text me back saying she couldn't come either... the hell? Axel, however text back asking if I was okay. I said I felt awful and how bad I currently looked and he offered to come over for company. I responded saying that I've got Sora and Cloud. Axel text back with a simple "Oh, okay," and I felt kinda bad. I walked into the hallway, my duvet wrapped around me, "Sora? Cloud?"

"Hey, Roxas, I'm going out with Tifa, Sora's at Riku's. He won't be back any time soon. Bye!" Cloud shouted from downstairs and then left.

I text Axel back, "Hey, Axel I would like you to come over. No one's home and I don't wanna get lonely,"

"I'll be there in ten:)" was the response.

 **Axel's P.O.V**

I took longer than expected because I stopped at the store to get food. I arrived at Roxas' house and knocked on the front door. It was opened by the cute blond wrapped in his black and white checkered duvet. He looked adorable.

"Hey, come in," croaked the blond.

I kinda felt sorry fro him, but in this state he'd probably eat from the palm of my hand. I walked in and closed the door as Roxas shuffled his way up the stairs. I was surprised.

"Oh, yeah, we're going to my room because that's where my bed is.." he croaked again,

"Oh, it's fine. I brought food anyway,"

As I walked into the room I saw white walls with black carpet. Before Roxas' parents died they were like a power couple – a lawyer and a surgeon. Lets just say they were well off – and you could tell. Roxas had a double bed shoved against the wall with a nightstand facing the TV mounted on the wall. Underneath the TV was a chest of drawers with multiple game consoles on top. On the other side of the room was a huge wardrobe near the window. A checkered rug was in the middle of the room.

"Nice room," I commented,

"Err thanks, I thought we could watch a movie or something," Roxas said getting comfy oh is bed.

I looked at him. He honestly looked ill. His eyes were red and puffy, not to mention it was obvious his nose is blocked.

"Axel?"

Crap. I was staring. Or daydreaming. Same thing.

"Ah, sorry. I zoned out. Can I sit?"

"Well, duh. I'm not gonna make you sit on the floor," he laughed – it was like silk wrapping around me.

"It looks pretty comfy though,:" I slipped my shoes off and joined him on the bed.

 **3 hours later**

We had watched 2 movies while snacking on the food I bought. I managed to spoon-feed Roxas the ice cream. It was a win-win situation.

"How about a game?" the blond asked,

"Hmm...Have you got Mario Kart? I love that game! I used to play it with Kairi, Namine and Reno all the time!"

"Yes! That game is like a classic, hang on,"

Roxas proceeded to leave the warmth of his duvet and walked to his shelves lined with games near the wardrobe. I decided to take a plunge. I straightened Roxas' duvet out and laid right in the middle of the bed. Roxas turned around and looked slightly shocked.

"Axel, why'd you do that?"

"Roxas, c'mere. I want to talk to you about something,"

Roxas looked confused as he walked over to his bed as I sat up.

"I know I've only been back for a few days but...Um..." I trailed off

"Axel? What're you on about?: Roxas' eyes were shining. Burning into mine.

"Roxas...Can I kiss you?" It was just above a whisper.

All Roxas was capable of doing was nodding before I swept in. I captured his lips in mine and it felt like forever. It was just kissing – slowly, softly, passionately. Roxas moaned in which I took the opportunity to snake my tongue into his mouth. He moaned again and matched my moves. We were there for ages until I broke away.

"So, um...How about a date?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Roxas' P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since me and Axel had our first kiss together. We've been on 3 dates but no one knows yet. Axel stays around often but we haven't done anything – I'm not ready for that yet. I've told Cloud and Sora that we're just friends but I think they suspect otherwise. I don't know what Axel tells his siblings. In classes me and Axel act like friends – close friends but I think Axel's getting a bit tired of sneaking around. It's Friday today, last period. The whole group has a free period so we're in the library. We've learned that if you go to the back right corner, no one ever bothers you.

"So I was talking to Sora earlier and we think since today's the last day before break we should go out to Destiny Island. Sora said we can stay at the beach house. There's 3 rooms, one for us girls, one for the guys and one for Sora and Riku, obviously," the girls whistled at the last comment.

"Rox, you okay with us using the house?" Sora asked,

"Sure, why not? We should leave tonight so we have even longer there," I replied.

So we took the speed boat and docked it outside the beach house. I unlocked the house and led everyone to their respective rooms. I left Axel at our room while showing everyone else the way as well as locking up before bed. The girls were laughing from their room while Riku and Sora were silent. I got back to my room to find Axel gone. I'm guessing he's in the shower since it's running. I decided to unpack my bags before undressing for bed. I wore simple black slacks. The shower turned off before Axel walked out of the bathroom in a bright red towel that matched his hair. His tattoos and skin glistened from the water. I felt like I was drooling from the sight with his abs coaxing me on. I think he realised me looking because he walked over to me, pushing me further down on to the bed. He kissed, bit and sucked from my ear lobe down to my bellybutton. My nails dug deep into his back as he started pulling my slacks down and off...

From outside the door 5 friends were staring, shocked, at one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Axel's P.O.V**

I woke up to a little blond in my arms, both of us tangled up in sheets. Roxas stirred and turned around to face me, eyes fluttering open. He kissed me, one hand reached up to trace my tattoos once we'd broke apart before saying, "I'm going to have a shower, see you later, lover boy," he unwrapped himself from the sheets, stood up and walked into the bathroom.

I decided to get up myself. I got dressed before going to the spare bed that should have been mine to mess the sheets up. I left the bedroom and entered the kitchen where I found Riku and Namine cooking.

"Hey, Axel," Sora dragged the words out as much as he could while Kairi winked and laughed. Xion sat at the table eating cereal while observing the situation. I went and sat next to her, "What's going on with everyone?" I asked,

Xion nodded her head towards the door as Roxas walked in. everyone looked at him. Realization dawned on me while Roxas seemed confused, "What?"

Everyone carried on with what they were doing. Green eyes met blue as one set of eyebrows raised. Blue eyes widened as Roxas blushed hiding his face behind his hands. Axel just smirked, strode over to Roxas, liftedhis chin up and kissed him full on the lips. Roxas froze and let himself be led to the dining table for breakfast.

"Next time, don't listen!" Roxas shouted before slumping further into his chair.

 **Roxas' P.O.V**

All 7 of us were out on the beach. Me, Axel and Xion were sitting on the sand while Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine were busy playing Marco Polo in the water.

"So Axel where's my thanks?" Xion asked,

"Th-thanks? For what?!" Axel looked startled as he chocked on his drink,

"For ratting Roxas out to you!"

"What do you mean, ratting me out?" Roxas screeched,

"Haha yeah... Funny story... I told Axel that you were bi – which is sorta true," Xion defended herself, "Well I'm going to join in the game then,"

Axel sat there smiling, rubbing the back of his neck. Roxas moved on to Axel's lap, facing him.

"Why have you always been a perfect idiot?" Roxas smiled,

"It helps me win," Axel smirked,

"It's not a competition, Axel,"

"It is!"

"Well if it is then I win,"

"Why do you win?!"

"Because I got to love you..."

Axel sat there stunned before smiling and kissing Roxas, "I love you too."


End file.
